Every breath you take
by Stella296
Summary: Song Fic about Chair in Season 4. The story of a reunion I'd approve. Read and Review please.


A/N: So, as you guys know I have another song-fic story in progress and I thought this is the perfect intro for it.

Lyrics from **The Police – Every breath you take** (I swear this is THE chair song).

* * *

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

The limo pulled up in front of the Waldorf house. They were both back from Europe and Chuck had thought the last week only about that bittersweet moment they'd shared at the station in Paris. She'd looked so beautiful and all he wanted to do was pulling her in an embrace and never ever let go again. But he couldn't. They couldn't. Not before the scars had healed.

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

He had dumped Eva as slowly as possible. On their flight to New York. Once they left the plane, he bought her a ticket back immediately. For some twisted reason there was no fight. She said she guesses as much as she saw them on the station but didn't want to give up the hope. Hope. European girls were nothing like Blair Waldorfs – so much for sure.

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

Chuck was in every single thought she had. Marriage. He'd really wanted to stay the rest of his life with her. If Humphrey didn't have interrupted them, she'd said yes. She knew it and for once she was glad that Humphrey did exist because there were so many unsaid things between them that this marriage only could have failed.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

Seeing Chuck leaving with the girl in Paris was strange. Not hurtful, not jealousy-filled. Just strange. Both of them knew that they couldn't stay away from each other or move on. They would see each other again and they would talk again and they would woke up next to each other some day again. They were like a natural force. Like the night follows the day or the flut follows the ebb.

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please..._

'Mr. Chuck, Miss Blair is at the library ball.' Dorota had told him. Now he was even nervous then before. He'd to ask her to forgive him fully and to beg to take him back in front of all New York's society in his – damn – cotton pants he bought in Europe because he felt overdressed in his suits. And with his damn cane since he can't walk on his own without it. But the waiting time was over. He wanted her back. Now. For good. Life was too short to wait longer. And he didn't want for Blair to walk around just another minute and thinking he'd move on. But he couldn't embarrass her by showing up like this either.

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

Blair was bored. The moment she entered the ballroom and spotted the usual crowd, all the well known faces and all the couples that spun around to the slow music bored her. If she thought about it a second longer she would have to admit that it all actually made her sad but suppress it and think it was boring was so much easier. She took a glass of champagne from the waiter and passed the other guests as easy without talking as possible until a hand on her upper arm stopped her.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

"Oh, look who's back. Shouldn't you do a sightseeing tour for Eva right now?" Blair asked as his dark brown eyes pulled her towards him and pushed her backwards to the dance floor. They started to move slowly to the song Blair tried to ignore for the last two minutes. "I sent her back. I thought I could just move on, give it some time and then we could work it out eventually. But we can't, I can't. I want you back in my life." he whispered in her ear. "It's not that easy, Chuck." Blair shook her head. His scent was breath taking. "Look, when I lay in that street the night I got mugged in Prague…" Chuck started and a sob escaped Blair's lips "..no, don't cry, angel, but let me explain. That night I realized that life's too short for all those stupid games and the loss and the pain and the hurt. I have enough of that for one life time. Don't you too?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands. "I do."

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

"Take me back Blair, I beg you. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." Chuck whispered. "You sure you know now where your priority is? Because I'll never ever accept to be on your priority list on place two right after business." Blair stated. "Fuck the business. I'll never worry about that anymore. I have all that cash but what's worth it without you in my life? Right, nothing. Please, Blair." Blair took a deep breath and frowned for a second. A million thoughts went through her head before her heart told her just to do the one thing she wanted to do ever since she saw him in Paris. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. When they broke the kiss to breathe, Blair chuckled a bit.

_I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you..._

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked slight confused but with a huge smile on his face.

"This is your song, my little stalker." Blair teased 'I'll be watching you' in my limo." she sang quietly.

Chuck laughed before he kissed her forehead. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where is the limo by the way?" Blair quirked an eyebrow. Chuck smirked before he lead her out of the building towards the _moving vehicle._

* * *

_**Liked it? Review then please. Btw: excited for the other story? Tell me and I'll give you some more details!**  
_


End file.
